<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful by Mani_is_tired36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456601">Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mani_is_tired36/pseuds/Mani_is_tired36'>Mani_is_tired36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA: The Musical [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:03:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mani_is_tired36/pseuds/Mani_is_tired36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the the start of senior years and Midoriya's in for the surprise. Just in one day his life changed forever — for better or for worst? Who knows. It was a beautiful fricking day, at least that's what he says.</p><p>A Heather the musical Au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina &amp; Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kaminari Denki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou &amp; Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina/Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou, Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA: The Musical [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthia_Heart/gifts">Cynthia_Heart</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic in Ao3 and I'm nerves (• ▽ •;). </p><p>I was talking about bnha crossovers and AUs with my best friend when this came into mind. I though why not write it. I know my writing is not good but I'm improving every chance I get ᕙ(＠°▽°＠)ᕗ. I hope you like it at least. (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)</p><p>Also there are not singing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1 1989.<br/>
Dear Diary,</p><p>I believe I’m a good person. You know, I think there’s good in everyone but – here we are! First day of senior year! And uh… I look around at these kids I’ve known all my life and I ask myself – what happened?</p><p>Midoriya sighed pushing his glasses up the rim of his nose then closed his journal. It was certainly going to be one hell of a year he was sure of it. His eyes wander around the halls, and as he hated the thought of it, the little voice at the back of his head couldn’t help but call out his school mates for who they are or what path they had chosen to be.</p><p>Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!</p><p>Don’t get him wrong, he had his own flaw – a lot actually – but a number of them just ticked him off. No matter how nice he and Uraraka tried to be to them they always shun them, treating them like outcasts or some sort of plague. That’s how it is, that’s how it always has been and that’s how it always will be.</p><p>We were so tiny, happy and shiny. Playing tag and getting chased.</p><p>Freak! Slut! Loser! Short bus!</p><p>Midoriya thought, remembering the good times he had back when they were kids. They were carefree, not giving a damn in the world but now… now is a whole different story.</p><p>Singing and clapping, laughing and napping. Baking cookies eating paste.</p><p>Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback.</p><p>Then we got bigger, that was the trigger like the Huns invading Rome.</p><p>Getting lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice a certain blonde that was approaching him. </p><p>“Agh!”</p><p>“Oh sorry.”</p><p>Monoma had his books scattered on the floor along with a few papers. Students, being themselves, not caring whether the papers were important or not, stomped on them like they were a piece of garbage. Midoriya knew better than to help him – he was giving him a glare that said ‘I will hurt you if you come any closer.’ Apologizing once again, he left. It was the first day of school and he was already getting into trouble.</p><p>Welcome to my school. This ain’t no high school this is the thunder dome.</p><p>Hold your breath and count the days, we’re graduating soon. </p><p>A tiny voice in the back of his head echoed. White trash!</p><p>College will be paradise if I’m not dead by June. </p><p>He sighed again.</p><p>But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, for a better way.</p><p>If we changed back then we could change again, we could be beautiful...</p><p>“Ow.” And like that, right in front of him, a classmate of his was push by one of the many jerks that roamed their school. He knew him but not well enough. He was once paired with him in chemistry class but that was it. </p><p>Just not today.</p><p>Midoriya walked over to Shinsou to help him out. Yeah he did talk about the consequences of helping someone but he wasn’t that cruel. So that's why...</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Shinsou look up at Midoriya and blushed a little. He gladly took it. Just as he was about to give his thanks, he heard the laughter of the whor– I mean the Bakusquad-fanclub. He pushed Midoriya and walked away.“Get away from me, nerd.” </p><p>“Oh... okay.”</p><p>Midoriya just had to learn his lesson the hard way. Sighing for the millionth time that day he continued to make his way towards the cafeteria. I wish today could be over already, he thought.</p><p>Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!</p><p>Things will get better as soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown.</p><p>Wake from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town.</p><p>Dream of ivy, covered walls and smoky French cafés. </p><p>“Watch it!” At this point Midoriya was already done with everything going on. All he wanted to do was enjoy his lunch but no, he just had to run into Kirishima of all people.</p><p>First the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze.</p><p>“Oooops.” Midoriya stared at his lunch tray that laid on the floor alongside his lunch. He regretted already buying his lunch. This was a frequent thing that has been going on for years, so why did he think this year would be different? He probably thought he could get away with it. He sometimes wonder whether he was cursed or something.</p><p>Kirishima Eijirou. Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick.</p><p>“What did you say to me skank?” Kirishima looked mad. He heard that?! Fuck!</p><p>“Aah, Nothing!!” </p><p>Kirishima left but not before giving a death glare, Midoriya has lived to die another day. He looked down at the mess he once called his lunch then decided to clean it up. The cafeteria food weren’t good anyway. In the mist of gathering up his supposed ‘lunch’ Shinsou picked up his journal that laid on the ground. He handed it over to Midoriya and left without a word, absolutely missing the blush Shinsou had that spread across his face. He was dumbfounded at first but then he shrugged it off. As he said people could change. </p><p>But I know, I know, I know, I know life could be beautiful. I pray, I pray, I pray, I pray for a better way.</p><p>We’ve been kind before, we can be kind once more. We can be beautiful.</p><p>“Agh! Hey Uraraka.” He was use to Uraraka coming up behind him and scaring the literal shit out of him by now but that didn’t stop him from being spooked.</p><p>“Hey.” Uraraka helped Midoriya pick up his tray.</p><p>Uraraka Ochako. My best friend since diapers.</p><p>“We on for movie night” Even in this cruel society known to be the place for their education, Midoriya was glad to have at least one bright light in his life.</p><p>“Yeah. You’re on Jiffy Pop detail.”</p><p>“I rented the Princess Bride.”</p><p>“Ho-ho-ho again? Wait, don’t you have it memorized by now?” Midoriya gently hit her side as they walk to any available seat in the cafeteria.</p><p>“What can I say, I’m a sucker for a happy ending."</p><p>“Uraraka dump truck! Wide load! Honk! Ha-ha!” Tetsutetsu, another local idiot, knocked the tray from Uraraka’s hands. Ah, another dumbass.</p><p>Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Quarter back. He is the smartest guy on the football team, which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.</p><p>“Haha! Alriiight!”</p><p>“Hey! Pick that up! Right now!” Midoriya has had enough of the amount of bullshit that he had to put up with today. Worst, this jerk is messing around with his friend.</p><p>“I’m sorry, are you actually talking to me?”</p><p>“Yes I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.”</p><p>He got closer to his face. Midoriya trembled a bit now that he has realized what he had just said but he stood his ground. He wasn’t going to let some ass get away with picking on his friend. Waiting for some kind of come back or physical abuse, all he got was…</p><p>“…You have a zit right there…” and the entire cafeteria laughed at him. There was no spice to the comment, it wasn’t even funny but he was angry and embarrassed, he just wish he could disappear.</p><p>Dear Diary,</p><p>Why…<br/>
Why do they hate me?<br/>
Why don’t I fight back?<br/>
Why do I act like such a creep?</p><p>Why…<br/>
Why wouldn’t he date me?<br/>
Why did I hit him?<br/>
Why do I cry myself to sleep?</p><p>Why…<br/>
Somebody help me!<br/>
Somebody fix me!<br/>
Somebody save me!<br/>
Send me a sign God!<br/>
Give me some hope here!<br/>
Something to live for!</p><p>Midoriya could particularly hear the cries and pain of other students.</p><p>The cafeteria, for some reason, became quiet. When he turned his head towards the direction everyone had there’s he instantly knew why – the Bakusquad.</p><p>“Ahh! Bakugou, Sero and Kaminari.” You could basically hear the students worship the Bakusquad but Midoriya had managed to tune them down.</p><p>Then there was the Bakusquad they float above them all.</p><p>“I love Bakugou, Sero and Kaminari.”</p><p>Sero Hanta, head of the football team. His dad is loaded – he sells engagement rings.</p><p>“I want Bakugou, Sero and Kaminari.”</p><p>Kaminari Denki, runs the newspaper club. No discernible personality but he was still the ideal teen girls man — and when I say ideal I'm talking about his good looks.</p><p>“I need Bakugou, Sero and Kaminari.”</p><p>And Bakugou Katsuki, the all mighty. He is a mystic bitch.</p><p>They’re solid teflon – never bothered, never harassed. I will give anything to be like that.</p><p>No matter how much of a hypocrite he sounded like at the moment he didn’t care. He also had his own desires like any other teenager. He was insecure about his appearances, he also gets anxiety from hearing comments about himself from his peeps. What he will do to be like them. But atlas that was nothing more than just his own wild fantasy.</p><p>“I’d like to be their girlfriend.” Mina, one of the many Bakusquad-fangirls, breathed out. Although Midoriya deeply wanted to question the fact that she was so close to him, he sweat dropped at her word. Just a week ago she was fucking Kirishima in the school gym. He was unfortunately the selected bastard to clean up – a horrific experience really. </p><p>“So beautiful.” Some people, who he didn’t talk to or they just plain out hate him, sang out as they lean on or sat at Uraraka and his table. Shockingly enough Uraraka was part of said people – not that he can blame her, he was day dreaming about being one of them anyway.</p><p>“If I sat with them girls would notice me.” Mineta said dreamily as he stared at Mina. Wouldn’t have expected much from him, a pervert who could never get with any girl no matter how pretty or ugly they were — yes he said it. I mean a lot of girls put on so much make-up on their faces just to get with boys. You don't have to doll up or get plastic surgery just to be with a guy you hardly knew. Just be yourself and if he doesn't like you he's not worth your time.</p><p>“So beautiful.”</p><p>“I want them to be nicer.” Midoriya turned to Uraraka with a soft smile. She was so innocent. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her stuff like that could never happen.</p><p>“That would be beautiful.” Midoriya was quite surprised when they agreed with her.</p><p>“I’ll like to kidnap someone from the squad and photograph him naked in an abandon warehouse and leave him tied up for the rats.” Hagakure stated excitedly as the Bakusquad passed by their table. The air around them became awkward and the look around the occupant at the table was filled with disgust. The bell rang saving them from any more words that would leave Hagakure's mouth.</p><p>In the background a bicolored hair teen was watching the whole event with disinterest before his eyes shifted to a certain green hair boy the entire time, ever since his encounter in the hallways. He closed his book he had long forgotten once the bell rang and left to his class. </p><p>Meanwhile in the boys toilet, an interaction between two completely opposite sides brought the start of something terrifying.</p><p>“Blgh.” The sound of a flushed toilet echoed the empty washroom.</p><p>“Grow the fuck up, Pikachu. Taking pills before school is so freaking 87.” An angry Bakugou leaned against the bathroom stall. </p><p>“Maybe you should visit the nurse’s office, Denki.” Sero who was generally worried about his friend, unlike a certain someone who was too busy with his phone, suggested.</p><p>“Yeah maybe I should Sero.” Kaminari responded looking a little paler than usual.</p><p>Iida was on duty today so when he saw the Bakusquad he just had to take the opportunity. Just like the other teachers, well some of them, he hated them and that’s saying something from the man of law himself. He became a teacher to inspire his students to be something great, but no, he ended up in a school filled with demons. “Ah Bakugou, Sero and–.” Kaminari puked. “… and Kaminari. Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting. You’re late for class.”</p><p>Midoriya got out of one of the stalls just as the teacher arrived. He was about to stay behind, waiting for the teacher to leave, when an idea struck him. He immediately scribbled something on a piece of paper as fast as he possibly could but he also made sure not to make any mistakes.</p><p>“Pikachu wasn’t feeling well. We’re helping him.” </p><p>“Not without a hall pass, you’re not. Week’s detention.”</p><p>Midoriya saw this as a signal. “Um, actually, Iida-sensei, all four of us are out on a hall pass. Newspaper committee.”</p><p>Iida was a bit taken back by the announcement. He took the paper and looked through it trying to find some sort of falsification, anything that will let him get his way. As much as Iida hated to admit it, the paper was legit, signature and everything. “…I see, you’re all listed. Hurry up and get where you’re going.” He walked away with a disappointed look.</p><p>Such a good opportunity at it too. At least Midoriya has a Hall pass.</p><p>Midoriya was one of many good students he had met so far. The thought of him hanging out with such student, even if it’s just club matters, made him feel uneasy. He shook the thought off and walked away.</p><p>He will be fine.</p><p>“This is an excellent forgery. Who the fuck are you?” Bakugou spoke with a bored look but if you looked close you could see amusement in his eyes.</p><p>“Uh… Midoriya Izuku. I crave a boon.” This was his chance. A huge hypocrite, yes he would be in a few moment, but come on, who in their right minds wouldn’t take this chance? Luck like this only come once in a live time.</p><p>“What boon?” Here goes nothing.</p><p>“Um, let me sit at your table at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me then they’ll leave me alone.” All of a sudden the group laughed at him. He could feel a blush of embarrassment creep up his neck. He knew there was a chance something like that would happen from the start, even the tiny voice kept telling him that but he went for it anyway. He has gotten this far, there’s no turning back.</p><p>“Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes.” Midoriya said shyly, mentally preparing for their rejection and the embarrassment that waited for him once he walked out those doors.</p><p>“How about prescriptions?” Kaminari asked.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up you stupid rip-off of a Pikachu!” Midoriya flinched. He has seen his fair share of Bakugou yelling at unlucky souls who ticked him off but seeing it up close was scary.</p><p>“Sorry Bakubro.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that shitty name!” Kaminari just smiled it off. At the sight Bakugou rolled his eyes and let out a ‘tsk’ sound. He walked up to Midoriya and looked him up and down before forcefully grabbing his face and inspecting it.</p><p>“For a freckled little extra, you do look strong enough.” Bakugou let go of his face. </p><p>“And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat clever down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves. That’s very important but that doesn’t make you better than I am. Tenth best looking is more suitable.” Kaminari got smacked on the head by Sero.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter as long as he can fight.” Sero spoked.</p><p>“And ya know, ya know, ya know? This could be better. A change of clothes and maybe some fucking hair gel and we’re on our way. Get this extra some eye lends and Kaminari I need your comb. Let’s make him better looking.” Midoriya looked at them with shock and a little bit of curiosity. He wanted to know how the whole event would turn out.</p><p>“Let’s make him better looking.” Kaminari and Sero both said – more like sang – as they did whatever the heck it was they were doing.</p><p>“Make him less of an extra… okay?” Bakugou whispered staring at Midoriya as a smirk that grew on his face. It looked like he was directing the question to him.</p><p>“Okay!” Midoriya yelled nervously. He was more than sure he was going to miss the next few periods of class, his journal long forgotten.</p><p>The day ended faster than expected, it wasn’t different than any other day before the vacation. It was usual, bullying, rejection from crushes, and the faint sounds of unholy noises coming from one of many empty classrooms – the teachers didn’t give a fuck at this point, they were more eager to leave the school ground than most students, well except Iida. It was a well-known fact to everyone that the students rule the school once the bell rung.</p><p>“Out the way geek!” At one side of the hallways a student was shoved to the ground.</p><p>“I don’t want trouble.” The said person tried to defend himself but failed.</p><p>“You’re gonna die at 3pm!” the bully walked away leaving the poor kid on the ground. The kid got up and accidently bumped into the leader of the Bakusquad-fanclub who looked at the said kid with disgust.</p><p>“Don’t you dare touch me! Get away pervert!”</p><p>“What did I ever do to them?”</p><p>Who could survived this?<br/>
I can’t escape this!<br/>
I think I’m dying!</p><p>Kids and teachers chanted in pain.</p><p>Iida was in the middle of scolding a student to go home when he noticed the Bakusquad and with someone new. He swore he had seen the person before.</p><p>“Who’s that with Bakugou?” He said out loud. The student he was scolding earlier followed his eyes line of sight and let out a ‘whoa’.</p><p>“Bakugou, Kaminari, Sero… and someone!” Mina yelled catching everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Bakugou, Kaminari, Sero… and a hottie!” The cheerleading squad yelled dreamily. Uraraka heard the commotion and wanted to see who it was – she was in for the surprise of her life.</p><p>“Bakugou, Kaminari, Sero… Midoriya?!” Uraraka shrieked surprised to see her best friend like… like that. She would be lying if she didn’t find him attractive that way.</p><p>The other students looked at Midoriya with wide eyes and their jaws dropped. The Midoriya that was always found sticking his nose in a book. The same Midoriya who they use to pick on now stood before them looking like a god. </p><p>“Midoriya? Midoriya? Midoriya!” The Bakusquad parted revealing a smoking hot Midoriya in a black tight shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair was split to the side. Shinsou who was ready to leave the school stopped to stare as well at the mention of Midoriya’s name, he’s breath hitched. He could feel a blush on his face and the tip of his ears, he even had to stop himself from drooling. The boy he saw was breath taking and his libido could agree. If he thought Midoriya was cute before this version of him was sexy.</p><p>Midoriya felt the stares and the compliments he gained. A grin made its’ way to his face. </p><p>“And you know, you know, you know life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray and you get your way! Ask me how it feels looking like hell on wheels… My god, it’s beautiful! I might be beautiful… And when you’re beautiful…” Midoriya paused looking around taking in the expressions his fellow students had on. For the first time in his life he felt important.</p><p>“It’s a beautiful frickin’ day!” He yelled. He was dragged by the Bakusquad to god knows where – well Kaminari and Sero, Bakugou didn’t give a shit.</p><p>As he was dragged, he heard the chants of the students. If he could die now he would die a happy man.</p><p>“Bakugou! Kaminari! Sero! Midoriya!”</p><p>“Bakugou! Kaminari! Sero! Midoriya!”</p><p>“Midoriya! Midoriya! Midoriya! Midoriyaaaa!”</p><p>It was a dream come true even though he had fallen into full degeneracy. He didn’t care, he was happy and finally accepted in the society his school had formed, a society he had wanted and secretly waited to join. It was a beautiful day, in his own words, but it was the start of a disaster waiting to happen in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>